


Distractions

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [15]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvester is always drawn to beautiful things. Paige's singing is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

It was rare to hear Paige sing, despite the one time she showcased her talents for the entire team. When she was trying to concentrate on something or soothe her nerves, she would murmur lyrics softly to herself. It also had an additional effect on occasion, if Sylvester happened to be around.

Sylvester would always be caught off-guard if he heard the soft melody from the other side of the garage. He would try to focus on the task at hand. However the statistician would find himself abandoning his work. Enraptured, Sylvester would soon be drifting towards the gentle song.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written just so I could plug my headcanon that Paige would really like to sing [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTOLMbKjLeY)


End file.
